1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved insoluble polyelectrolytes and, more particularly, to novel ion-exchange hollow fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quaternary nitrogen containing materials being cationic in nature find many uses as ion-exchange materials, germicidal agents and as conductive materials. However, many of the polymeric quaternary materials are of low molecular weight and are water soluble. Quaternized, cross-linked, insoluble polymers formed by the spontaneous reaction of unsubstituted vinyl pyridines and a dihalo organic compound are disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 373,616, filed June 26, 1973, and the impregnation of these polymers into and in situ reaction within the pores of hollow fibers are disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 363,130, filed May 23, 1973, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,485 issued Mar. 16, 1976. The exchange capacity of these resins, though comparable to those of commercial strong-base, ion-exchange resins, is far below theoretical values.